The present invention relates to aerodynamic toys.
Spherical shaped objects have been employed in many games and sports. A relatively modern development has produced a gliding toy in the shape of a disc, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. Such a toy is typically hurled by flicking of the same away from the user's body. This throwing action imparts rotational motion to the disc which stabilizes the flight characteristics thereof.
The usual embodiment of saucer-like toys calls for a relatively hard plastic material. Such saucer toys are well suited for the outdoor environment where a great deal of open space exists and winds are likely to occur. However, prior saucer-like toys are not readily usable indoors since their high velocity may cause injury to persons and property. In addition, crowded outdoor areas are not compatible with free wheeling use of the hard plastic saucer-like toys. Moreover, younger children find it difficult to manipulate a saucer-like toy of the prior art because of the level of strength required to properly propel the disc. Also, persons of all ages are prone to injury caused by the repeated rubbing of the disc as it leaves the hand of the user.
None of the prior aerodynamic toys exhibits stability and flight at low speeds, and softness which permits its use in confined areas.